Chapter three (HLBL)
Review Responses: Chucklehead: Thank you. I was trying to balance his skills where he had the extreme power but didn't just conquer the world in a day and proclaim himself an Immortal God-Emperor. Guest: Yeah, I guess so. I hate slavery and rape, well I hate a lot of things. I suppose it bleeds over. I'm a dark person and maybe I'm channeling it into my stories. Hikari Nova: Thanks, I'm glad. Alex2909: Yup. sandmanwake: Well, he is using it a lot, but is killing witnesses, using illusion, and memory modification where necessary. kappa420m8: Thanks. Charles Ceaser: He's actually reached his peak in power, skill, and knowledge. He's very old and has spent a lot of time fighting and bettering himself. Glad you are reading my new story. saayeen006: I've made so many of my characters Kings or Emperors that it's lost the appeal. At least for now. ficreader2011: Unofficially, Harry is over 20,000 years old, so he's gonna be powerful. I will heed yours and Aragon's advice though; to an extent. keyblademeister88: Thanks, and I'm glad you're here for my next story. Aragon Potter: I could have done filler, but it would be a waste of time. Dumbledore and Voldemort can kill a Westerosi army with Fiendyre, and Harry has more power, experience, and control. If you think about it, the GOT characters were all uber skilled in first episode/books. Harry invested the time (off-screen) and benefited from learning from capable knights and had an advantage. Harry cannot do anything he wants, that is an exaggeration. Harry likes sex (like any straight man) and wants to sheathe his sword all over the world, but has religious fanatics who will verbally condemn him and make his life more difficult. I have read Sage's story twice, and found he under-utilized comma's and italics for thoughts and that made the story harder to follow. I think I read the two suggested stories and forgot about them, but they may be on my favorites. Lazymanjones96: Thanks. Didn't you follow another one of my stories. .9: I have no idea what that means. 293 Years After Conquest. When Hadrian Lannister finally returned home, he was greeted by his grandfather, who looked at him in pride and respect, and his uncle Tyrion, who surprisingly seemed to share that. Harry had surpassed all other previous Lord Lannister's and heirs, and he wasn't even Lord Lannister yet. "Welcome home, Hadrian," Tywin said warmly, which was so rare that it was almost a non-existent thing. "Thank you, grandfather. I'm glad to finally be home." Harry said respectfully, before greeting his uncle Tyrion. "Your father wanted to be here, but Robert denied him out of spite." Tywin informed Harry, with Tywin's anger at Robert showing. "I would have been surprised if he didn't, but I can always visit him in King's Landing when I have time. How is the realm being run?" Harry asked, while they walked to the nearby horses. "Jon Arryn keeps it stable and the spoils and taxes have prevented Robert from ruining it. Those are the only things preventing it, but the taxes will keep it strong for decades. Cersei was enraged when you allowed the Martell's and Tyrell's to gain such power and territory, but she finally silenced herself when Robert hit her." Tywin said, angering Harry with mentions of the abuse that she suffered. No woman deserved that! Not even one as awful as Cersei! "The realm is stable and reasonably well-managed, but it could be better. Janos Slynt was dealt with as you suggested and replaced with Ser Jacelyn Bywater. I watched Petyr Baelish and you were right about him, I had to check his influence and install Lannister men as Keeper of the Keys, King's Counter, King's Scales, and the harbor masters and toll collectors. It seemed like he was going to take control of the Treasury and steal from the Iron Throne. Sadly, he is still Master of Coin. Jon Arryn insisted on it. We have prevented him from damaging Joffrey's future Kingdom, however." "Still, you won and Baelish can be dealt with later if needed. How is Lannister Shipping, Mining, and Logging going?" Harry asked. "It's going well Hadrian," Tyrion replied, having been put in charge of it, while Tywin was busy with his own duties. "When Jorah Mormont was exposed as having sold slaves, we swooped in and managed to get a contract to cut 25% of their trees. We only had to employ Northerner workers as a condition, but the logging in the Neck and Deepwood Motte has also yielded excellent profits and has provided employment for our westermen. Lannister Logging is our third-best company. The mining company is doing amazing and is our biggest money-maker. The Lannister merchant fleet is second-best, despite the advantages it has in quick trips to Yi Ti, and spices have went down in price due to our flooding the market with them. Overall, the companies are all immensely profitable." "Wonderful, uncle Tyrion. You seem to have managed those companies incredibly well." Harry said, causing Tyrion to be pleased with the appreciation and recognition he was finally receiving. "How has the fortification of the Westerlands gone?" Harry asked, the Greyjoy Rebellion really showed House Lannister how vulnerable it was. "It couldn't be going any better Hadrian," Tywin said, in reply. "The naval base was constructed on Fair Isle and the mainland, with anti-ship defenses for any attacks at sea. Walls were constructed around cities and towns near the ocean, roads were improved, and all mentioned weaknesses were corrected." Tywin continued. "So, nephew, fuck any good whores?" Tyrion asked with a smirk, and got a glare from Tywin for his words. Judging by the look in Tyrion's eyes, it was intentional. "Only five of them, I was too busy for any more. No bastards though, I made sure afterward and had them watched." Harry replied, to Tyrion's amusement and Tywin's disgust. "Grandfather is it possible for me to stage a tourney to celebrate my conquest? I also wouldn't mind viewing any available ladies either, but I would prefer marrying Margaery Tyrell or Desmera Redwyne when they are of age." "That is possible," Tywin replied. "Why wait years for them though?" "Both are being mentored by Olenna Tyrell and can be a proven asset to House Lannister." Harry replied, and Tywin nodded in appreciation of the assessment. "I wouldn't mind building a new tournament ground that can last centuries and hold enough people. Speaking of building, how are the improvements to King's Landing going?" "The sewers and Flea Bottom were greatly improved and the Dragonpit was demolished as you suggested. Robert greatly enjoyed ordering its demolition and the love it won him and House Lannister only helped." Tywin said as they arrived at Casterly Rock. Harry and Tywin went to speak privately in Tywin's solar, while Tyrion went back to work. "So, what is this new closeness with Oberyn Martell and House Martell?" Tywin asked somewhat coldly. "You know how I was reborn after my universe ended?" Harry asked, Tywin nodded yes. "Apparently my godfather; someone who raises a child in the event of their parents death, was reborn here too... as Oberyn Martell." Harry said, to Tywin's shock. "The good news is that he is now more tolerant of House Lannister, and so is his family. I believe that they wouldn't mind you, father and Cersei dying horrible deaths, but that they won't try bringing them about." Harry lied, lacing his voice with compulsion. "Good. You wished to build a new tournament grounds?" Tywin asked. "Yes, and with my magic it can be done very fast and last as long as Valyrian buildings or longer. I was thinking of building it as a monument to Lannister glory with statues of a golden lion killing a red one at the entrances and monuments to my own victories like a beheaded harpy. I want to create the greatest tourney grounds ever constructed and with my magic I can cut costs and achieve my goal in such a way that it may never be surpassed." Harry said, appealing to Tywin's arrogance and his desire for House Lannister to be the best... or at least be seen as the best, brightest, wealthiest, and greatest. Tywin was very vain. "You may construct the new tournament grounds, but make them the best you can." Tywin finally said. "Oh, I will. I was thinking that mountain beside Lannisport would make the perfect place and may free up rock for other projects. The roads were improved weren't they?" "They were and toll booths were created too, which was a good idea to reduce costs. I wish you luck Hadrian, but be careful and don't be seen using your magic." Tywin said sternly. "I won't be. At night I'll obscure the area with mist and cast a wide-spread sleeping spell on the people of Lannisport and the nearby areas and then do the public work. Memory modification will prevent people from asking uncomfortable questions." Harry replied and was dismissed after a nod from his grandfather. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had just arrived at the chosen mountain and had quickly created an illusion of it to conceal his actions... Harry used his magic to compact the stone and then formed outer walls and a strong foundation to support everything he was going to build. Harry began forming three tiers; Gold for Royalty and the Great Houses and their guests, Silver for lesser nobility, and Bronze for commoners. There would be a common area, meeting rooms, and storage for drink and food. There was a royal box and private box for House Lannister and extra boxes for special guests or new houses. Harry created private docks for each Great House and a private stairway for them, and the Royal family was given the same. The lesser nobles could share a large dock and stairs. Harry created stables for horses, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events and wait. Naturally, Harry did some landscaping to make everything look great, and, as a center-piece; a gold lion sinking its teeth into the neck of a red lion and symbolizing Tywin Lannister's defeat of House Reyne. It was surrounded by three statues of beheaded harpy's, each representing the cities of Slaver's Bay. Once it was done, it was set up for jousting, archery, duels, and melee events. Harry was quite pleased with himself. This was an architectural master-piece and the magic infused in it would allow it to easily last for centuries or more. Once Harry expanded Lannisport's docks to hold more ships, he would announce the Tournament. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally the day of the Tournament, which Harry was hosting, and Harry was greatly pleased that all of those he wanted here came. The Tyrell's, Martell's, Redwyne's, and Tarly's all came. And, of course, the Baratheon family came with Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen in attendance. Harry wasn't looking forward to the family dinner, but was enjoying the tournament atmosphere. Harry stood to make his announcement to start the tournament. "Welcome to the Lannisport tournament grounds, designed by myself," Harry began. "This tournament is being staged to celebrate my conquest of the Free Cities, sacking of Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen and several other evil infested hell-holes and the freeing of hundreds of thousands of slaves. This tournament will be unique in that it will consist of the jousts, duels, a melee, and an archery contest, and will be open to any daring enough to enter. The prizes are 40,000 Gold Dragons for winning the joust, melee, or duels, and 10,000 for the Archery contest. If any one person can place first or second in at least three of these, they will win an additional 100,000 Gold Dragons! Also, if any prove themselves worthy, then they might even be Knighted!" Harry finished, to be nearly deafened by cheers. Harry gave the signal for the jousts to begin and set back down to watch in disinterest... Harry never found the jousts very interesting, but he was still thrilled when his own father won. Anguy of the Dornish Marches won the Archery contest, which sadly ended the festivities for the day and that meant that Harry had to suffer a family dinner and Cersei's hatred of her brother-slash-lovers trueborn son by another woman. Joy... Already Harry was recieving glares from the dumb whore through-out dinner and was getting well and truly annoyed, and finally decided to just get the unpleasantness over with. "Problem aunt Cersei?" Harry asked, while already knowing that she had a great many problems. "You have allowed House Tyrell and Martell to gain to much power and become a threat to us!" Cersei said angrily. "Not true. All of their holdings are filled with Lannister influence and the Lords Paramounts are paired with a domineering spouse that is loyal to House Lannister and we have forces in place to put down any rebellion. House Lannister controls the greatest sources of wealth, the military, and the bedrooms and the seats of power. Houses Lannister and Baratheon are wealthier than ever, and Houses Tyrell and Martell received a pittance in comparison." Harry said calmly, despite being annoyed with the idiotic whore. "If anything, I have made House Lannister more powerful than every other house." "Indeed. House Lannister has never experience such growth and prosperity," Tywin said, with clear pride in his grandson and heir; pride that made Cersei and Tyrion jealous, and even made Jaime a little jealous. "He has constantly built up House Lannister for years and most of our recent good fortune is due to him; his ideas, strategies, and martial prowess. I've gotten a lot of betrothal offers with very large dowry's for Hadrian and even several men offering daughters as concubines and paramours." Cersei angrily searched for words to continue her tirade against Harry while glaring at Harry, who looked indifferent. "Why did you not conquer and keep Slaver's Bay?" Cersei finally asked, minutes later. "For the same reason I didn't conquer and keep the Summer Islands, New Ghis, and the Basilisk Islands. They are too far away for us to hold at our current power... We would need a massive army in Essos, an semi-independent fleet, and advanced foreknowledge to hold it. Sacking the pathetic cities and taking the slaves to safety gave the Free Cities a population boost and Unsullied to defend it. We could conquer up to the Bone Mountains in eighteen years; assuming a major population boom occurs to provide us with people to waste in war. If we expand too far and too fast, then we'll weaken ourselves to the point that even Westeros might get conquered and break our power, but stable periods of expansion will win us the entire world one day. None of us will be alive, but our work and patience will ensure that yours and Robert's descendants will one day rule the entire world." Harry explained, to everyone's awe. Even Cersei could understand that; mainly due to the explanation though. "Why did you infest the conquests with all those foreigners and eunuchs?" Cersei asked, desperate for answers, and still angry about not being involved in the decisions. "Well, we were the foreigners in the conquests; first of all. The eunuchs don't represent competition in producing children or with women. The slaves were raised and trained and taught useful skills; skills that will be earning your family money and give us a chance to trade and associate with the rest of Essos, which will give us more knowledge of its people, resources, military, and levels of wealth. Might even allow us to exert power and influence through trade." Harry explained, to Tyrion, Jaime, and Tywin's admiration. "We gained people who were already trained and will make the Fourteen Kingdoms money, and without having to invest time or effort into training them." That thankfully ended Cersei's antics, but Harry knew that she would never forgive him for being born. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was the day of the Duels between warriors and Harry was eager for them to begin. The duels and the melee were always his favorite. Harry was also looking forward to seeing Ser Gerold Dayne in action, he had heard that my skill with dual blades surpassed that of his cousin, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and wanted to challenge Harry and defeat him. Harry found that amusing and was looking forward to it, not that defeating Dayne would be a challenge for him. So far, Sandor Clegane had lost to Willas Tyrell, who had returned to tourneys after retraining and sparring with his brother Garlan. Garlan had lost to Lyn Corbray, but Lyn Corbray lost to Gerold Dayne. These were just the highlights, of course, Harry found the other matches unimpressive, Eventually, Ser Gerold Dayne won the duelling tournament... "I challenge Hadrian Lannister to a duel to the death!" Gerold said loudly, causing Harry to look at the idiot and laugh, which caused alot of other people to laugh with him; angering and humiliating Darkstar. "I'm not joking!" Harry rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, unarmored, grabbed his two swords and walked down to the armored Gerold Dayne. Harry knew that Dayne had an advantage with armor, but Harry was supremely unconcerned about Dayne. Harry knew his limits and Dayne wasn't a threat to him. "You know, they say you're equal to my cousin or perhaps even greater in skill. Killing you will prove my skill to all of Westeros!" Gerold said, causing Harry to sigh in annoyance. "Attack when ready!" Harry said boredly, causing his family to become concerned that he wasn't taking Dayne seriously. Oberyn was also slightly concerned, but suspected that Harry could and would dominate Darkstar. Gerold Dayne charged and Harry casually parried the strike and gave Dayne a haircut, damaging his left ear in the process... Harry quickly cut off Dayne's left arm at the elbow and backed away while Dayne screamed girlishly in agony. "Take your time. I've got the rest of my life to look forward too." Harry said boredly. When Dayne next attacked, Harry finished Dayne's bob cut and cut through his ear and into his face; all the way to the bone. Harry cut off Dayne's remaining arm at the shoulder and then beheaded him. Harry returned to his seat and announced that the forty-thousand gold dragons would be sent to Ser Gerold's family. "Given the time consuming nature of the melee, it and the final feast will be held tomorrow." Harry announced, with the duels having lasted hours anyway. The announcement was surprisingly well-received. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Your show with Darkstar increased the betrothal offers, Hadrian," Tywin said in mild amusement. "Arianne Martell, Roslin Frey, Margaery Tyrell, and Desmera Redwyne." "I would want a condition in any betrothal with Arianne Martell to be that she can only take female lovers, and I don't wish to be associated with House Frey in any way whatsoever. Margaery Tyrell seems to be the best option, but I'm honestly surprised that the offer was even made. Mace Tyrell wants a grand-child of his on the throne. Though Joffrey is almost as mad as Aerys and would make an even worse king. Perhaps the Tyrell's see that and want a better option..." Harry trailed off, noticing Tywin's displeasure about his Joffrey comment. "Sorry grandfather, but it's true. Have you considered my idea any further?" "I have... and preparing Tommen as a rival for the throne is a wise course of action, but we won't weaken Joffrey's position and tarnish his reputation further. Not yet anyway. We certainly won't commit Kinslaying to remove him as an obstacle or kill him as a threat to House Lannister's greatness or reputation. If we were caught, then we would be ruined!" Tywin replied, angered by the mere idea of killing Joffrey. "He can be imprisoned for life, if need be." "As you wish, grandfather. Even if our grooming of Tommen fails, then I can hopefully shape his children into viable heirs." Harry said, to Tywin's approval. "I think if we try hard enough, we can save Mycella some neglect from her mother and have her here too, and perhaps even get my father as their protector." Tywin liked that idea and said as much. "I'll use my magic to expedite the process then," Harry said, before he was dismissed. Getting Robert's approval was easy; even without magic, and getting rid of Jaime Lannister for a time only made it all the more appealing to him. Robert did actually care for Tommen and Myrcella, and when they expressed an interest in spending time at Casterly Rock, he readily agreed and Tommen's interest in being a Knight made him smile, and believe that one of his sons would inherit his martial prowess... Cersei threw a tantrum, but Robert didn't budge an inch from his position and seemed to enjoy hurting Cersei even more. Harry did ensure that Robert was compelled to let his younger two children grow up at Casterly Rock before taking his leave to laugh at Robert for believing that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were his, and before reporting his success to his grandfather, Lord Tywin. Harry was quite pleased to have achieved several of his small goals and for his chance to shape a future king into an even better king. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was the day of the melee and Harry was eager for it to begin, though he suspected that Thoros of Myr would lose; without being allowed to light his sword in wildfire he was useless. Harry was firm in his refusal to not allow that; not wanting him to win solely because of the wildfire, and that was the chief reason that he had so many melee victories to his name. Harry also needed to orchestrate Thoros' death soon, and he had already spread rumors that Thoros was using magic to weaken or control Robert. Harry wanted the faith of R'hllor purged from this world, and he was willing to do all that was necessary to achieve this goal. Harry gave the signal to begin the melee. The first few minutes were chaotic, with Thoros being quickly and easily defeated by Sandor Clegane, and greatly amusing Harry in the process. Sandor really hated fire and him beating Thoros was great revenge for him. It wouldn't allow him to overcome his fear, but it might help him get some closure. Sandor went on to defeat a dozen competitors before finally being defeated by Hosteen Frey... Hosteen Frey defeated three more people before Yohn Royce defeated him and eventually won the melee after brutally fighting for over an hour. "Well fought, Lord Royce," Harry said, very impressed. "Thank you, Lord Hadrian," Yohn returned, and Harry gave him his prize money. Yohn returned to House Royce's box and Harry rose to make an announcement. "Well, that ends the tournament," Harry said. "For the nobles, there will be a great feast, complete with more booze than any sane person should ever buy..." Harry trailed off amidst laughter. "Yeah, my uncle Tyrion handled that part, but whoever told him to buy that much doesn't matter for the purposes of this announcement... And it may or may not have been me." More laughter. "Please stay and help me destroy the evidence of my depravity and excess!" Harry said dramatically, receiving more laughter. And with that, the nobility went to party. Harry had introduced Arianne Martell to Willas Tyrell, while hoping that a marriage between the two of them, and Margaery and himself would seal this unwritten alliance. Myrcella and Trystane could be used to solidify it even further in the future. The feast went well, there was plenty of joking, laughs, eating and drinking. And Arianne and Willas had taken an instant liking to each other. "Lord Hadrian?" A servant asked nervously. "Yes?" Harry asked politely. "Prince Jalabhar Xho wishes to speak with you," the servant said. "Tell him that I'm not interested in returning him to power in the Summer Isles when he was lawfully exiled after being defeated. It wouldn't be a good use of my time," Harry replied, to Tywin's anger at not being included. "One island isn't worth our time, grandfather. We would need to take the biggest islands and then strip them of gems, pearls, useful woods, and Jalabhar Xho would make a weak puppet-leader due to his lawful exile. And then there is the distance that makes it impractical to hold and could prevent us from truly profiting." "Very well, Hadrian," Tywin replied, no longer angry, but was instead thoughtful. Harry had certainly proven himself a supremely capable heir, Tywin mused internally. Harry is already far better at business, combat, strategy, and manipulation then me, and surpasses his own father in combat. The future House Lannister was in good hands, Tywin concluded, quite pleased. Harry was aware of Tywin's thoughts and was mildly amused. Surpassing them was simply a matter of retraining and adapting, and that was quite easy for him. Tywin was easily impressed, atleast in Harry's opinion. The feast was going well, until Harry noticed that Edmure was flirting with his greatly annoyed mother and decided to intervene. The weak idiot had kept a crush on her for years, and now he was harassing her. She and her father had already moved to the Westerlands, to be near Harry and Edmure had been annoying her with his flirtations; even flirting with her in front of her four year-old son and acting like she should be flattered by it. "Hey, floppy fish, no means no." Harry said from behind Edmure, causing several people to laugh at him and a drunken Edmure to glare. "Do you prefer little fish? Or fish smaller than a dwarfs little finger?" Harry asked mockingly, humiliating Edmure and causing a lot of laughter. "How dare you!" Edmure said angrily, rising from his seat and making an even bigger scene. "I could have said worse... Like the fact that your cock is suppose to be so tiny that when you fuck a girl, she's still a maiden afterward. Or that someone was going to castrate you, but couldn't find your cock. Or that they did castrate you, but didn't notice a difference afterward. But, hey. At least your victims don't suffer for more than a few moments..." Harry said, continually causing more laughter with his insults. The last one really got some laughter and got Edmure to finally punch Harry in the face, which Harry let happen... So that he could punch Edmure so hard that his jaw was broke and most of his teeth were loosened, with a fair few flying from his mouth. Edmure was knocked out cold on the floor moments later and people were looking at him like he was a complete idiot. "You hit like a woman!" Harry said loudly, looking down at the idiot and then walking back to his seat. "Was that truly necessary?" Tywin asked in disapproval. "Him flirting with my mother when she had repeatedly refused him and doing so in front of me was an insult, grandfather. Basically a taunt. I would have put his head on a spike if it wouldn't have caused a pointless war. Humiliating him and making him a joke in front of the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and some from Essos was a fair compromise. No one will ever respect him now." Tywin nodded in approval. The best part of it was that Hoster Tully sat in his seat knowing that his heir had brought it onto himself with his appalling behavior. Harry went to spend time with a young Margaery Tyrell, knowing that befriending the one Tywin was going to betroth him to would be a wise course of action. Thankfully, Tywin had informed him of such and that they would marry after she bled, unless there were complications... Which was why Harry was making the effort to make Margaery want him, and to ensure that she refused any attempts by her brother Loras or her father Mace to marry her off to Robert or Renly Baratheon. Judging by the blush that Margaery had, it wouldn't be terribly difficult. At 6'2 and with black hair and green eyes, and the body of a god, Harry was quite handsome and most women in the room wanted him... and that included Margaery Tyrell. It was an innocent infatuation, but Margaery did want him as a husband. Getting permission from Lord Mace was easy, and Harry and his young betrothed went for a walk to get to know one another... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When the touney's closing feast was finished and all the nobles returned to their homes, Harry was left with several goals accomplished and a new squire in the form of his seven year-old half-brother and cousin Tommen. Arianne and Willas managed to get betrothed and were to be wed soon, and Harry had build a tentative friendship with the young Lady Margaery and would be writing to her frequently and she would be spending some time at Casterly Rock with him. His father was back at Casterly Rock where he belonged and his two siblings were much happier, and Harry and Jaime would both be training Tommen. Harry had used spells to give Tommen an imprint of his grandfathers, Lord Tywin, and his great-uncle Kevan's skill with the sword, and would be shaping Tommen into a very talented Knight. Myrcella would also be taught how to use daggers, poison, and bows, and Harry gave her an imprint of his own impressive skills with archery and daggers. Tommen's training was rapid and intense, with him being quickly taught moves and then demonstrating them while trying to flow from move-to-move and mostly succeeding. Tommen was alternating hands as ordered by Harry and Jaime, and was undertaking Harry's physical training to strengthen him to account for armor and weapon weight. Even Jaime saw the wisdom in Harry's training methods and began incorporating them. They did duelling games with wooden swords, where you lost only at killing blows and could continue, even after blows that would cripple or maim with real weapons. They did light survival training; which would become intense when Tommen was older, and hand-to-hand combat training. Harry fully intended to turn Tommen into a proper Lannister, soldier, Knight, and leader. Harry would ensure that Myrcella could defend herself and that she would grow into a strong woman and live a long and happy life. Harry also had Thoros of Myr killed, though everyone believed it was a drunken accident when he fell.